La culpa no es una carga que sea tuya
by Whitemiko5
Summary: ஐRegalo de Cumpleaños para Natalie Wayஐ Kagome atiende un parto, pero el bebé muere... Ahora la sacerdotisa deberá entender que a pesar de poner todo el empeño del mundo, hay cosas que simplemente están destinadas a suceder.


Disclaimer: Inuyasha y compañía no me pertenecen, desde luego pertenecen a la gran y famosa autora Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo los tomo momentáneamente prestados para realizar esta historia sin el más mínimo ánimo de lucro.

* * *

La culpa no es una carga que sea tuya

* * *

La fuerte punzada en mi pecho me hizo darme cuenta que al parecer nada había salido bien como esperaba. Envolví con cuidado el maltrecho bulto en mis brazos ignorando que la sangre podría manchar mi ropa y deseé fervientemente que esto no se tratara de una cosa más que un sueño; una terrible pesadilla.

Observé con angustia a la mujer agotada frente a mí, que respiraba con tanta dificultad como si se encontrara huyendo de un horrible demonio. Tanto Sango como Kaede me miraron con pena, la anciana evitó en la medida de lo posible tener contacto visual con la parturienta; mientras que la exterminadora colocó su mano sobre el hombro de la joven en señal de apoyo.

Sabía que lo necesitaría.

—¿Cómo está mi bebé?, no lo escucho llorar…—murmuró la mujer a duras penas, agotada por tan tremendo esfuerzo físico. Un nudo se instaló en lo profundo de mi pecho y podía jurar que si Sesshomaru estuviera por los alrededores, yo personalmente le suplicaría por devolverle la vida a la criatura. Sin embargo, había que aceptar algo, y eso era que el bebé nació muerto y que…a pesar de haber sobrevivido no hubiéramos podido hacer nada por él.

—Jin…—solo atiné a musitar el nombre de ella sabiendo que mi voz se trataba del prefacio de una tragedia. La mujer jadeó angustiada he intentó enderezarse a pesar de su dolorosa situación; sin embargo mi amiga y la anciana intervinieron evitándolo. La aldeana se debatió con fuerza, intentando sobreponerse a la fuerza de las dos mujeres.

—¡Sacerdotisa Kagome!, ¿Por qué no llora mi bebé?—aulló presa de la desesperación, observándome a duras penas por debajo de los brazos de mi amiga castaña. Sus pupilas encerraban la notoria presencia del miedo y la angustia. El corazón se me comprimió en el pecho y apreté con cuidado de vuelta al cuerpo sin vida entre mis brazos.

—No pudimos hacer nada nació muerto por eso fue la dificultad de tu parto—hice una pausa distinguiendo la repentina palidez en su rostro—es un milagro que estés viva—intenté dar una buena noticia entre tantas terribles, pero supuse que aquello no era suficiente. La joven dejó de luchar contra el férreo agarre de Sango y gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a bajar por sus pecosas mejillas.

—Jin…tienes que ser fuerte…—murmuró Kaede cerrando su ojo sano en actitud solemne, la aludida no respondió, únicamente clavó los ojos sobre mi carga, y pronto extendió el brazo hacia mí como si quisiera librar la distancia que la separaba del pequeño que había llevado en el vientre por casi nueve meses. Asustada me alejé de cualquier intento de acercamiento, y la mujer reaccionó volviendo a intentar levantarse, pero ahora con fuerzas que no parecían suyas, acrecentadas por el dolor tremendo que representaba perder a un hijo.

Pronto la fuerza de Sango no fue suficiente, y la anciana tuvo que recurrir a su peso para poder ayudar en el intento de evitar que ésta llegara a mí. Me levanté del suelo y retrocedí sin separar en ningún momento mis ojos de los de la chica que solo era capaz de demostrar agonía. Sin previo aviso se detuvo y me observó con una mezcla extraña de desasosiego y sufrimiento incomparables.

_Y pronto un aullido desgarró la quietud de la noche, al igual que el corazón de la sacerdotisa._

_.-._

Le daba tanta pereza el tener que levantarse que deseaba tanto no estar obligado a hacerlo. Se sentía muy cómodo abrazado por el confortable cuerpo cálido de su esposa; pero después de todo no podía simplemente quedarse echado sin hacer nada.

Se levantó sin muchas ganas y recogió sus ropas de donde se encontraban cuidadosamente dobladas. Cuando terminó de colocárselas giró la vista hacia el futón y notó que la chica continuaba dormida. No le pareció extraño eso; últimamente Kagome no estaba durmiendo bien. Parecía ser que antes conseguía sentirse mejor al abrazarlo, pero creo que ahora ya no funciona como antes. Ni siquiera encerrarla entre sus brazos y besarla en la frente lograba tranquilizarla.

Maldijo por lo bajo. Sí, realmente lamentaba que aquella aldeana perdiera a su hijo; pero por culpa de eso Kagome estaba de un humor tan deprimente que marchitaba las flores a su paso.

Obviamente estaba exagerando, pero bien podría ser cierto. Suspiró con pesadez y no hizo si no sentirse mierda por tener que despertarla; pero después de todo ella le pidió que le recordara que tenía cosas que hacer.

Le gustaba la idea de ignorar olímpicamente aquella petición, pero sabía que no era bueno para él hacer eso. Con el humor que se cargaba Kagome; realmente no sabía a qué atenerse en cuanto a la reacción que pudiera tener si no obedecía. Bufó de nuevo y supuso que lo mejor era hacerle caso, por lo tanto intentó mostrarse lo más normal posible y no hacerle saber que estaba preocupado por ella.

—Muévete Kagome, ya amaneció hace un buen rato—gruñó sonando bastante convincente, se felicitaba en su mente por sonar como un verdadero patán cuando quería. La azabache gimió frustrada por debajo de la manta y se retorció un poco más imitando un gusano. No pudo evitar sonreír por aquel acto tan infantil que tenía, pero recordó su misión—recuerda que tienes que recibir a la esposa del sarnoso—no le hacía mucha gracia tener en su casa a ese indeseable, pero la loba blanca no contaba con mujeres en su manada que pudieran ayudarla en su situación.

Al instante de mencionar a la mujer el cuerpo de la chica se acalambró de manera compungida y el albino deseó no haber dicho nada, y mucho menos haberla despertado. Sus instintos siempre tenían la razón, ¿Por qué demonios nunca los escuchaba?

Leves sollozos comenzaron a escaparse de la empequeñecida figura de la sacerdotisa y su esposo supo sentirse verdaderamente miserable. Se dejó caer al lado de la muchacha y la acomodó entre sus brazos sin tener ni una puta idea sobre que decir en aquel incómodo momento. Maldecía tanto en aquellos momentos al caliente de Kouga que se le ocurrió embarazar a su mujer en esta situación tan triste.

—¡Kagome!, siento venir hasta tu casa; pero es que Kouga no ha dejado de…—la explicación de la embarazada se detuvo al haber deslizado la puerta de la habitación notando el ambiente caótico al ver a Kagome arrebujada en los brazos del albino—pero…supongo que puedo volver después…—su intención de regresar sobre sus talones fue frustrada por la inoportuna llegada del lobo que se mostró desubicado ante tal cuadro.

Antes de que consiguiera decir nada, la pelirroja lo estiró del brazo y se apresuró a desaparecer de ahí. A lo lejos aún se podían escuchar las preguntas del azabache, las cuales la chica obvió para no incomodar más a la pareja.

—Supongo que tengo que levantarme—moqueó un poco, y respiró profundamente intentando librarse de esa angustia perpetua que venía teniendo desde hace tiempo. Se zafó del abrazo de su esposo y se levantó con parsimonia, limpiándose con poca delicadeza las lágrimas de sus mejillas.

El chico quiso decir algo, pero simplemente la morocha no se lo permitió, a pasos urgidos se dirigió al baño y escuchó el chapoteo de agua; algunos segundos después la mujer reapareció con la cara recién lavada y con su conjunto de sacerdotisa puesto.

—En un rato vuelvo Inuyasha—fueron sus únicas palabras de despedida. Inuyasha desde luego no se sintió mal por ello, no era un hombre que gustara de las melosidades, pero además; con todo este tiempo que llevaba viviendo con la azabache había aprendido a ser más comprensivo con la que era su mujer. Entendía que era una situación difícil y el presionarla no traería buenas consecuencias.

Suspiró por enésima vez en el recién empezado día y se terminó de alistar para comenzar sus actividades.

Kagome esperaba que el día tuviera ánimos de mejorar, pero al salir de la cabaña y encontrarse en su paso a la aldea con la cara desmejorada de Jin le hizo saber que no lo haría. Se detuvo en seco, sintiendo una fuerte presión en el pecho, y rememoró a la desdichada criatura que había sostenido entre sus brazos aquella noche…y de nuevo la angustia volvió a dominarla. Desvió la mirada de aquella temblorosa figura que apenas podía sostener correctamente el jarrón con agua; y sin mediar palabra se acercó a ella y le quitó el cántaro de las manos, llevándolo fácilmente.

—Déjame ayudarte Jin—la campesina le sonrió débilmente, agradeciéndole con tenues murmullos. De camino al hogar de la mujer, la sacerdotisa no pudo evitar mirar de reojo a su acompañante; no hacía falta preguntarle como estaba, simplemente la estaba pasando. Los gruesos círculos oscuros debajo de sus antes vivaces ojos castaños no le podían mentir.

Al llegar a su casa, la mujer le retiró del paso la cortina, para que ésta pudiera depositar su pesada carga a un lado de la fogata. Al dejarla ahí, se instaló un incómodo silencio en dónde la azabache no sabía qué hacer para reconfortar a la mujer, siendo que ni ella se encontraba bien.

—Jin…—comenzó la muchacha, distinguiendo como la aludida se mostró sobresaltada por su llamado y la enfocó con sus cansados ojos; un nudo se instaló en el fondo del estómago de la azabache, pero se dio ánimos para continuar. —No sé si sirva de algo; pero de verdad lamento mucho lo que sucedió—algunas lágrimas se agolparon en sus párpados, clamando desesperadamente por salir, pero ella las retuvo indemne.

La joven enterró la vista en el suelo y acarició distraídamente un mechón de su largo cabello. Incluso a la distancia que separaba a ambas mujeres, la sacerdotisa consiguió distinguir como el cuerpo de la señora comenzó a temblar levemente, tal vez debido al dolor presente en su espíritu. Ante tan escena Kagome se preguntó si había sido la decisión correcta el traer a colación aquel momento de nuevo.

—No se preocupe sacerdotisa Kagome…estoy segura que usted hizo todo lo que estuvo en sus manos por mi bebé—musitó la joven regalándole una triste sonrisa; que fue más con la intención de reconfortarla que por convicción. Aquello desde luego no consiguió el efecto deseado en la sacerdotisa que siguió mostrándose abatida.

—Pero…igual y si hubiera sido más apta, si quizás Kaede aún viera bien…tal vez…—comenzaba a desvariar, las lágrimas no pudieron seguir siendo más tiempo contenidas y rodaron desdeñosamente por su rostro, a la vez que ella se llevaba una mano al rostro para detenerlas.

—No la culpo—respondió Jin con la voz prácticamente rota, lamentándose que la visitante le recordara sus penurias. No debería de ser ella quién se encontrara consolando a la partera.

—¡Pero yo sí!, me siento tan mal…soy tan tonta, debí poder haber hecho algo más por su bebé—realmente no sabía ni que estaba diciendo, su vómito verbal parecía no tener fin, entre palabras autocompasivas y reproche auto dirigidos comenzó a ahogarse. Sin darse cuenta que la mujer que se encontraba frente a ella había estado negando con su cabeza todo este tiempo, presa de un temblor cada vez más notorio.

—¡Es verdad!, ¡es mi culpa!, soy tan inútil que…—su monólogo se vio detenido cuando de pronto Jin se plantó a centímetros de su cuerpo atrapando sus brazos mirándola con una expresión tan extraña, así como inquietante; tanto así que parecía que la locura comenzaba a ganar la partida en su cabeza.

—¡Si tanto insistes ha de ser verdad!, es culpa tuya que mi bebé haya muerto…¡seguramente la sacerdotisa Kikyou lo hubiera podido hacer mejor!, ¿cómo es que ese inútil de Inuyasha te escogió a ti?, ¡no eres una sacerdotisa!, ¡nunca lo has sido!—Kagome sintió como la mujer enterró fuertemente sus uñas en sus antebrazos y no se sintió capaz de gemir en protesta, ella lo había estado buscando y ahora tenía que aceptar sus reclamos, los merecía totalmente. Los lloriqueos intentaban ser retenidos, pero su garganta era incapaz de hacerlo.

La enloquecida mujer comenzó a zarandearla sin delicadeza, reclamándole absolutamente todo lo referente a aquella noche. Mientras que la atacada era incapaz de realizar esfuerzo alguno para zafarse del doloroso castigo, puesto que se creía totalmente culpable por el dolor de esa madre sin hijo.

Sin embargo la bandera de salvación para Kagome entró por la puerta apartando al instante a la enceguecida chica, separándolas al instante. La sacerdotisa se dejó caer de sentón en el suelo, asombrada por la lluvia de reproches, maldiciones y amenazas de muerte por parte de Jin que se debatía con furia entre los brazos de su marido; y aquel terminó por levantarla del suelo resistiendo sus patadas para alejarla de la azabache. Incluso para el fuerte herrero, le era un problema controlar la descomunal fuerza de su mujer que intentaba por todos los medios el lanzarse sobre la chica para arañarle la cara.

—¡Sacerdotisa por favor salga de aquí!, no quiero que le vaya a pasar nada…—ordenó el hombre temiendo que su esposa consiguiera de algún modo deshacerse de él y le hiciera daño a la mujer de Inuyasha. Kagome permaneció enajenada, hasta que consiguió reaccionar de un tirón y salió corriendo de aquel lugar.

Aún en proceso de escape, los ojos chocolate de la chica del futuro no podían separarse de aquella casita de dónde provenía semejante griterío; los aldeanos comenzaron a conglomerarse alrededor del hogar; horrorizados por el grotesco espectáculo de la aldeana berreando y retorciéndose como posesa entre los brazos de su esposo.

Cuando comenzó a sentir que los pulmones le iban a estallar del esfuerzo, supuso que ya estaba lo suficientemente lejos del incidente por lo que sus piernas cedieron a su peso y se derrumbó sin remedio. Encerró su rostro entre sus manos mientras se encargaba de dejar salir entre llantos todo el dolor acumulado; chilló, berreó, aulló y se revolcó por el lugar hasta que sintió que ya no podía ni con su alma.

Pasados algunos segundos, clavó su vista en el extenso cielo azul que se extendía por encima de ella; e intentó distraerse buscando figuras en las nubes. Pero cuando el abstracto intento de conejo esponjoso se transformó mágicamente en un bebé, supuso que era tiempo de dejar de observar aquella masa de vapor condensado.

Suspiró por undécima vez en aquella mañana, y caminó hacia el bosque en búsqueda del aura de su amiga pelirroja. Después de todo ya la había ignorado demasiado, y odiaría saber que ella se había enfadado con ella por su grosería. Se alegró silenciosamente al notar que no se encontraban tan lejos de la aldea, por lo que apretó el paso para llegar a su encuentro.

La chica se sintió mal tercio al llegar al claro dónde la pareja reposaba, puesto que Ayame se encontraba muy cómoda recargada en el estómago del lobo deleitándose con unas sabrosas uvas que éste le proporcionaba. Era una estampa bella, sin embargo no sabía cómo hablarles sin parecer una entrometida; al final el viento resolvió el predicamento al alertar a los chicos de su presencia.

Fuertemente sonrojado Kouga, ayudó a su esposa a levantarse puesto que con el tamaño de su barriga le costaba bastante trabajo. La pelirroja le sonrió de manera conciliadora y se acercó a ella con su peculiar andar patuno.

—Kagome, lamento el haber venido a molestar…sé que no es buen momento—se notaba apenada y la manera en que bajaba la vista apoyaba sus acciones. La azabache sonrió de lado, y negó con la cabeza con suavidad.

—No hay problema, además no me perdonaría que fueras con cualquiera—respondió la muchacha con ligereza, extendiendo la mano hacia la considerable barriga de la chica; ésta sonrió alegremente y tomó la mano de su amiga dándole dirección hacia la parte superior del vientre. —¡Mira!, aquí se siente como se mueven…—desde luego que la sacerdotisa distinguió al instante el movimiento de los inquietos pequeños; los nacimientos múltiples eran comunes en los youkai.

De camino a la cabaña, se enfrascaron en una alegre charla, en donde los lobos buscaban distraer a la azabache de su amargo recuerdo. No dudaban ni por un momento de la capacidad de su amiga, había que aceptar que algunos nacían con suerte y otros no tanta…y así era la vida; y había aprender a sobrellevar aquello.

En el camino se encontraron a Sango, que volvía del río con una canasta de ropa recién lavada. La sonrisa de la castaña se volvió deslumbrante al ver a la loba blanca. Hacía bastante tiempo que no le veía, por lo que se apresuró a acercarse para poder hablar con animosidad. Se habían envuelto en una agradable atmósfera de camaradería y alegría que por fin había conseguido distraer a la pelinegra. Los ilusionados comentarios de Ayame acerca de sus retoños, de cómo planeaba llamarles; los antojos, las desventuras. Todo era especial.

Faltaba poco para llegar a la aldea, cuando el paso fue cortado por la persona que Kagome menos esperaba ver.

Se trataba de Jin. Aunque a primeras instancias cualquiera pudiera pensar que fue revolcada por un huracán. Su imagen parecía encarnar la miseria misma y su rostro semejaba la desdicha personificada.

El grupo detuvo su andar al igual que su parloteo, observando a la mujer con una mezcla de tristeza, pena y empatía. Aunque para el instinto bien desarrollado de los lobos, les daba la fuerte sensación de que aquella mujer no venía con buenas intenciones; por lo que ambos se mantuvieron alertas. Sango observaba a la mujer con pena, aunque algo particular en ella le causaba desconfianza en aquel momento. Mientras que Kagome había vuelto a hundirse en la fosa de la culpabilidad y tristeza.

La taciturna mujer dio algunos pasos, acercándose a la sacerdotisa que había dado algunos pasos hacia el frente.

—Jin…—

No alcanzó a decir nada más, ya que las palabras se quedaron atascadas en su garganta por la sorpresa. La chica había alzado la vista, que antes había tenido clavada en el suelo mostrando una expresión que sólo la máxima locura era capaz de dar. Alzó un cuchillo sobre su cabeza, al tiempo que se abalanzaba sobre ella con la firme intención de tumbarla al suelo y acabar con ella.

Sin embargo la velocidad sobrenatural de Kouga pudo más; antes de que la aldeana consiguiera siquiera obligarla a perder el equilibrio, el moreno sacó a Kagome de ahí, evitando que ella lograra encajarle el cuchillo y luego procedió a empujar con fuerza a la enloquecida mujer. Desde luego la chica salió despedida algunos metros hacia atrás, perdiendo en el acto el cuchillo entre el césped.

Ayame se alejó de la escena potencialmente peligrosa y Sango se colocó a la par de la asustada Kagome. Si bien no traía su boomerang, aún contaba con la daga oculta dentro de su manga y su entrenamiento de lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. Kouga permanecía frente a las mujeres en actitud protectora atento a los movimientos de la humana.

Ésta se revolcó con dolor en el suelo intentando levantarse. Después de algunos patéticos intentos consiguió hacerlo y se levantó forzando su lastimado cuerpo a mantenerse en pie.

—¿Cuál es tu problema humana desquiciada?—exclamó el líder de los lobos gruñendo sonoramente, Sango secundó la pregunta bastante indignada.

—¡Ella mató a mi bebé!—chilló en respuesta la aludida. La respiración tan agitada que tenía a duras penas conseguía mantenerla de pie.

Kouga, Sango he incluso Ayame se sintieron casi obligados en interceder a favor de su amiga; sabiendo que quizás esta mujer no tenía la culpa de sus actos, es solo que el dolor parecía ser demasiado. Al principio solo buscaron tranquilizarla, pero con el paso de los minutos comenzaron a hartarse de la necedad siendo Sango la más impaciente.

Kagome se había mantenido al margen. Sumamente agradecida porque sus amigos hablaran por ella, ya que ni ella misma se sentía tan fuerte como para discutir con la mujer. Ella sabía que hizo todo lo que pudo porque el bebé naciera bien; pero no había nada que hacer si había muerto en el vientre. Sin embargo se culpaba por no haber sabido que el bebé tenía semejantes problemas.

—¡De verdad que me tienes harta!—esta vez era la voz de la exterminadora la que se alzaba por encima de todas las demás, callando al acto a todos los presentes. Kagome prestó atención por primera vez a la discusión temiendo hasta dónde podría llegar la furia de la castaña—¿quieres la verdad?, ¡pues yo te la daré!—ante tales palabras el corazón de ambas pelinegras se aceleró a niveles increíbles, una de ellas asombrada por descubrir que había una verdad oculta, y la otra por temer que la pobre mujer pudiera enterarse.

—¡Por favor Sango no le digas!—imploró la chica del futuro, estirando del brazo a su amiga. Ésta la observó dubitativa, pero la resolución no desapareció de su mirada ni por un instante. Para la consternación de la sacerdotisa, la exterminadora se zafó de su agarre con delicadeza y observó con rudeza a la mujer frente a ella. No le hacía nada de gracia que su amiga viviera culpándose de algo inevitable, además, si era culpa de alguien tendría que ser de Jin, por no cuidar de su embarazo, todos sabían que era de alto riesgo.

—¡Hablen!—exigió sin una pizca de cortesía, necesitaba saber que era lo que estaban escondiendo. Aunque una parte de ella le gritaba que lo mejor era no enterarse, no podría vivir con la duda.

—Tú bebé no fue un niño normal…nació con malformaciones—señaló con seriedad la joven; en realidad si se había dejado llevar por la cólera del momento, pero mientras las palabras salían de su boca; sintió que lo que estaba haciendo no estaba bien. Y al ver el rostro horrorizado de Jin, supo que su actuar no había sido para nada ético.

—¡No!, eso no puede ser, ¡mientes para encubrir a la sacerdotisa!—aulló la mujer agitando la cabeza de un lado a otro dejándose caer después al suelo.

No podía ocurrirle cosa peor, ¿Por qué a ella?, siempre había actuado conforme a las costumbres, había sido buena mujer, esposa, hubiera sido buena madre. ¿Por qué los dioses se ensañaban de esa manera con ella?; si era verdad lo que decía la exterminadora, ella estaba deshonrada. Con el gran número de abortos que había tenido antes, quería decir…

—El bebé nació con la cabeza de un tamaño anormal, por eso tuviste problemas en el parto…Kagome dijo que eso se llamaba…—hizo una pausa intentando recordar el extraño nombre que le había mencionado la sacerdotisa.

—Hidrocefalia, tenía un gran cúmulo de agua en el cráneo, generalmente esos niños no viven por mucho tiempo, pero tu pequeño ya venía muerto; tal vez haya sido por tus complicaciones iniciales con el embarazo—explicó la sacerdotisa, sintiéndose a cada momento más liberada de la carga que representaba ocultar semejante secreto.

_El que busca encuentra._

Muchas veces había oído ese dicho en su vida.

Sin embargo para el espíritu atormentado de Jin, era suficiente tortura recordar el momento en que pidió saber porque no lloraba su bebé, y la sacerdotisa lo escondió para que no le viera.

Era verdad…

El bebé tenía malformaciones…

_Y ella…ella…era una inútil._

Su marido…cuando se enterara, la dejaría. Quedaría hundida en la más profunda de las deshonras el resto de su vida. Estaba maldecida, alguien debía de habérselo hecho sin que se diera cuenta. Y ella…tenía la culpa por no haberse cuidado desde el inicio del embarazo como le indicó la esposa de Inuyasha, como le dijo su marido.

Devastada por la revelación, no se sentía digna ni siquiera de ser vista por aquellas mujeres ni por los youkai. Con gran dificultad comenzó a caminar, sentía que su cuerpo imploraba por descanso, por cuidados; e incluso Kagome se ofrecía a curarle, pero tenía que irse de ahí.

_Desaparecer, alejarse de aquella humillación._

Así fuese arrastrándose no podía permanecer ahí.

Renqueando consiguió ingresar en el bosque y se perdió dentro de él. Mientras que el grupo de amigos permanecieron consternados por semejante espectáculo en el mismo lugar. La pareja de youkai se sentía incómoda por presenciar aquello, Sango se sentía mortalmente mal y Kagome sentía tristeza por aquella mujer.

—Sango…gracias—pronunció la recién liberada joven a su amiga. Ésta se giró a verla sorprendida, y al ver su rostro mucho más compuesto, se sintió mejor. Después de todo ella era fuerte, podría vivir con ello, valía la pena si lo hacía por Kagome; ella era incapaz de soportar semejante carga.

Un poco más ligeros de carga, prosiguieron su camino hasta la cabaña que compartían la azabache y el albino; en dónde precisamente se encontraron a éste último y no causó gran sorpresa que el lobo le buscara pleito y se armaran de palabras. Las chicas decidieron no estresarse por la situación y Kagome le cerró la puerta en las narices a ambos, argumentando que tenía que revisar a Ayame.

Cabe decir que Inuyasha se indignó tanto con el hecho de que por culpa del moreno lo hubieran echado de su propia casa. Discutieron un tanto más, y después cuando los humos comenzaban a calentarse, milagrosamente apareció Miroku interrumpiendo la discusión.

—Inuyasha…te estaba buscando amigo—el particular tono alegre del monje hizo que el albino entrecerrara los ojos con sospecha ignorando por completo al lobo.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres Miroku?, siempre que me llamas amigo es porque quieres que la haga de bestia de carga o carne de cañón—en el rostro del moreno se plantó una expresión indignada. Ante esto, el oji-azul prestó atención a la situación frente a él, sabiendo que eran bastante entretenidas las discrepancias entre ambos hombres.

—¡Me ofendes Inuyasha!, yo que te aprecio tanto…no puedo creer que pienses eso de mí—sonó afligido, pero para Inuyasha que lo conocía tan bien, no podía tener resultado semejante treta. El moreno se cruzó de brazos agregándole solemnidad a su argumento—aunque creo que puedo perdonarte semejante ofensa si me acompañas a hacer un exorcismo—ante esas palabras el lobo roló los ojos por lo infantiles que eran ambos; mientras que en el rostro del medio demonio se planteó un tic nervioso.

No hacía falta especificar que una nueva discusión había nacido, pero esta vez entre el padre de familia y el chico de los ropajes rojizos. Siendo observados burlonamente por el lobo. El ambarino soltó un golpe que fue hábilmente evadido por su amigo muerto de la risa. Después de algunos minutos de rabietas por parte de Inuyasha terminó por aceptar a regañadientes.

Después de todo no tenía nada mejor que hacer ahora que Kagome le había echado de la cabaña junto con el sarnosito.

Cuando el monje juró y perjuró que la aldea no era lejos, emprendieron camino los tres hombres, puesto que a Kouga le aburría la idea de quedarse aplastado fuera de la cabaña hasta que a las chicas les diera la gana de invitarlo a entrar.

.-.

A pesar de la fluida plática que llevaban el par de chicas frente a ella. Un escozor en su pecho le impedía por completo poner atención en lo que decían. Mantenía la vista perdida en el vacío intentando descifrar a que se debía aquel presentimiento que conseguía acongojarla de esa manera.

La youkai compartía ese sentimiento, aunque ella había preferido mantenerlo con discreción; sin embargo al reparar en el extraño comportamiento de su amiga, supo que las cosas no podían ir tan bien como pensaba. La castaña notó la nueva actitud de la pelirroja, que de pronto se quedó callada, y maldijo en su cabeza su incapacidad para ver más allá.

Cuando la azabache se levantó del suelo, el olfato de la embarazada había conseguido advertirla bastante tiempo antes. Sin embargo la sacerdotisa no le dio tiempo para reaccionar, puesto que de un momento a otro salió disparada por la puerta.

Kagome corrió a todo lo que le daban los pies por la aldea, ignorando las miradas sorprendidas de los habitantes; que sabían que aquello no era un buen presagio. La exterminadora ayudó a levantarse a Ayame y tomaron camino hacia dónde se había dirigido la sacerdotisa; sin embargo cuando apenas habían salido de la casa Sango casi se va de bruces.

Se le había roto la sandalia.

Ayame la miró con algo de temor en los ojos.

Ahora si le quedaba claro; un pésimo augurio. Comenzaba a arrepentirse de haber deseado tener por un momento poderes sobrenaturales.

.-.

Los pies de la sacerdotisa se movían a toda prisa, respiraba con dificultad y sentía como su costado comenzaba a arder espantosamente. No sabía a dónde iba, ni que buscaba, pero la presencia de Inuyasha estaba cerca y sentía la imperiosa necesidad de llegar a él. Finalmente consiguió divisarle a lo lejos y apretó el paso; debido a la distancia no había sido capaz de notar que era lo que albino cargaba en brazos y de pronto el ambiente se volvió sofocante.

La chica a pesar de tropezar casi al llegar al grupo de hombres se plantó con prontitud frente a ellos, deteniendo el movimiento de éstos. Los varones la observaron devastados, sabiendo que esto solo contribuiría a sumirla más en esa depresión de la que apenas estaba saliendo. La pelinegra se llevó las manos a la boca, conteniendo a duras penas las lágrimas en sus ojos y formando una mueca horrorizada en su rostro.

Un grito considerablemente agudo resonó por el lugar, siendo lo primero que escucharon el par de mujeres que llegaron momentos después. Ayame se cubrió la nariz con una esquina de su ropa y Sango se quedó congelada con los ojos prácticamente desorbitados.

No era para menos, la vista del cuerpo sin vida y enlamado de la mujer que horas antes habían visto era una escena completamente desgarradora. Los hombres mantenían un silencio mortal y las chicas se hicieron a un lado cuando éstos realizaron el ademán de continuar su camino. Sin poder hacer nada más, los siguieron entre ahogados sollozos y pensamientos llenos de culpa.

Ahora era el turno de Sango para sentirse mal. Después de todo fue ella la que abrió la boca y le dijo la verdad; aquella que debió haber permanecido en el anonimato.

La gente del pueblo dejó escapar chillidos asombrados al ver entrar al grupo de jóvenes con el cuerpo de la que antes fue su vecina. El herrero se abrió paso a codazos por entre la gente, y presa de la desesperación le arrebató su antes esposa a Inuyasha que permaneció en silencio, en actitud solemne. El ahora viudo acunó el cadáver en sus brazos y con una mirada dura tomó camino hacia su humilde morada en dónde daría inicio a los rituales funerarios.

El pueblo se vio sumido en una actitud de desconcierto y pena. Todos habían visto la cuerda rota que colgaba de la pierna de la ahora occisa, y no hacía falta ser un genio para poder saber cuál había sido su papel a la hora de la muerte.

_Suicidio…_

No podían creer que Jin hubiera llegado a tales extremos.

La azabache observó a su amiga exterminadora con preocupación, que ésta mantuviera la mirada gacha y con el flequillo cubriéndole los ojos era fácil saber cuáles eran sus pensamientos. Ésta vez era su turno servir como apoyo para su amiga, a pesar de que ella misma no se sentía tan libre de responsabilidad en este asunto como quisiera. Ella también había estado inmiscuida.

—Sango, esto de ninguna manera es culpa tuya…—la voz delgada de la joven sonaba segura de sí misma, y la pelirroja que estaba a su lado concordó con ella. Sango asintió y para sorpresa de ambas mujeres alzó la vista mostrando sus ojos ligeramente cristalinos.

—Yo lo sé, lo que hizo Jin era inevitable, algún día se hubiera enterado y el resultado habría sido el mismo—la joven alzó la cabeza hacia el cielo, como si estuviera contemplando algo—Kagome, tú misma deberías de tomar en cuenta tus palabras, tu eres tan inocente en este asunto como yo…debes entender que la culpa no es una carga que sea tuya…—la voz de la castaña sonaba especialmente tranquila, y la sacerdotisa del futuro no pudo hacer otra cosa más que formar una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro de agradecimiento.

—Tienes razón Sango…no puedes estar más en lo cierto, y yo no pude estar más equivocada todo este tiempo…—reconoció la mujer, la exterminadora la observó con cuidado y supo que Kagome por fin había asimilado su argumento, entonces también se permitió sonreír en mutua comprensión.

Claro que sentían pena por la pobre alma atormentada de la recién muerta. Y por Kami-sama que deseaban que fuera capaz de encontrar el sueño y descanso eterno algún día. Pero esta situación les había hecho entender que a veces existían cosas que simplemente no están en nuestras manos; que se escapan de nuestro control y son capaces de destruirlas desde dentro si les daban la oportunidad.

* * *

¡Hola!

Se trata de un regalo bastante atrasado para Natalie Way, querida, lamento en el alma no haberlo entregado antes, pero es que ciertamente no tenía nada de inspiración. Tenía diez páginas hechas, pero...no era capaz de terminarlo.

En este fic quería imprimir que a veces Kagome es más sentimental de lo que es sano, pero que siempre estará ahí Sango para hacerle entender lo que ella no puede. De veras, yo quiero una amiga como Sango...

Ahora, espero que te haya gustado, y que logres perdonarme por la tardanza. A las demás lectoras, espero que hayan disfrutado la lectura.

Y prometo proseguir con mis demás proyectos...

Besos...


End file.
